guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nilles
Hi and welcome to my talk page. This is the place where you can leave me a message. Feel free to address things that delight you, spite you or both. To add your message, click the ''[+] button.'' Archive 1 ---- From Build Talk " I've created a User:Nilles/Build_moving_101|Build moving 101 as introduction for new build editors. I hope you'll find it helpful. Please feel free to add and correct as you like. ~ Nilles (chat) 09:29, 18 November 2006 (CST) " Note that even when properly linked, User:Nilles/Build_moving_101 doesn't exist. Just a heads up on that. -- Oblio (talk) 13:39, 2 February 2007 (CST) : It has been deleted actually. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Special:Log&type=delete&page=User:Nilles/Build_moving_101. Noone cared enough I guess. ~ Nilles (msg) 14:10, 2 February 2007 (CST) :: I'm confused. Fyren says he deleted it at your request. You requested it because you fealt people didn't care? Anyway, I just noticed the date on that quote (11/06). I was clearly confused on which page that showed up on. My bad. -- Oblio (talk) 14:13, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::: Np. I was actually "cleaning up" my user space. That pages had been marked for about two weeks or so before it got deleted, so there had been quite enough time to take action. ~ Nilles (msg) 14:23, 2 February 2007 (CST) Redirect If a title doesn't have a mix of upper- and lowercase for the first letters of its words, there's no need for a lowercase redirect. --Fyren 07:50, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :I admit, I haven't read the policy. I usually don't use the search box either, I just type the URI directly. ~ Nilles (msg) 08:33, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::I actually do, too (sort of, I use a FF keyword). --Fyren 08:35, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Rogan What is rogan? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 04:54, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :It's from Age of Empires 2. When you clicked the Teutons' worker, he'd ask: "Rogan?" ~ Nilles (msg) 19:02, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ah:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 08:06, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :::no notice that you got it from my userpage. *mad gets* gonna take over the world now. and then ima beat miniature giant space hamsters just for fun. oh, btw. wasn't the resilient boonie added by you? skuld's hogging your credit: Resilient Discussion (BuilWiki) ;D - Y0_ich_halt 08:29, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::: Thanks for the info, Bene. I really don't care. If you checked out the resilient monk's talk page here, I had lengthy discussions with Skuld about it. By simply creating the page over there, he already acknowledged I won him over. ;) ~ Nilles (msg) 16:35, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Wooh! Another AoE player on here. I love to play as the Byzantines, how 'bout you?-- (Talk) ( ) 14:14, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::byzantines are known to be overpowered, aren't they? at least in our version they seem to be. - Y0_ich_halt 14:17, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Yes, I hardly played anything besides Byzantines. I think they had a defensive bonus on fortifications, right? And the crusaders were a kickass unit, too. ~ Nilles (msg) 07:49, 21 September 2007 (CDT) oh noes why are you categorized under U instead of N?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 12:05, 17 July 2007 (CDT) : fixed. thanks for the heads up. ~ Nilles (msg) 16:30, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)